On The Brink of Friendship
by The Number 1 Bushwacka
Summary: It is dark times. Equestria is on the Brink of war, and Princess Celestia turns to six warriors from the floating city called "The Ark" for help. Can enemies turn into friends to help the ponies? rated T for now.
1. The Ark's Darkness

_**A/N: This a Crossover between MLP:FIM and Brink. Brink belongs to Splash Damage and MLP:FIM belongs to Hasbro. If you get confused about Brink, got to The Brink WIKI Page, **__**.com/wiki/Brink_Wiki**__**. Please review and I'm apologizing early for any mistakes. I will be switching times between this story and My Little Pony: Friendship is Explosive, so don't think I've forgotten the people who have read it!**_

_**On the brink of friendship**_

_**Chapter 1: The Ark's darkness**_

The Sun was rising on Dark times.

The people that live on the Ark were on the brink of war. The Ark is a floating city that was built in the early 2000's, but by 2020, the Ark had to be moved farther out to sea because of rising sea levels caused by mass global warming. At first, tens of thousands of people came to the Ark in search of refuge. But now, not a single ship or plane has been seen in 20 years.

The Ark's Founders have come to believe that the Ark is the only surviving city on the planet, but the people that live in the slums like Container City ( A city of containers that cargo ships carry that was built for emergency homes for newcomers to the Ark, unless they were rich people, then they could buy a house in the main city) believe that there is still life in the outside world.

This, of course, created tensions between the people living in the slums and people in the city. Peaceful protests turned violent, and now the Ark is divided into two forces. The Security, whose job is to establish and protect order on the Ark, and the Resistance, who believe that there are people in the outside world and who fight for fair sharing of rations, especially things like water, medicine, and food.

_**Container City…  
**_

(_**A/N: if your not familiar with Brink, you may want to use the URL I put up at the top to see the clothes of the characters. The clothing that they have on now is the clothing they will have for the whole story.)**_

There were three figures sitting around a barrel fire. They varied in color, weight, age, and looks.

One was a Brute with a heavy body build and big muscles. He was white, but had a tan. He was also Russian He was wearing the entire "The Sweat" outfit. If you could look close enough, you could tell he had a scar going over his left eye, even though his eye was fine. Despite his sheer size, he was only 24.

The second man standing next to him looked to be about 21. He was Jamaican, his hair in cornrows in a band that was holding his hair up. He had a medium body build. He was wearing the entire "The Voice" outfit. He had a tattoo on his left arm that read "Freedom".

The third man was the youngest, only 18. He was white with a light tan ( he preferred to stay in the shadows most of the time) and had a light body build, allowing him to sprint and perform parkour with ease. He was American (from the State of Georgia to be precise.) He was wearing the entire "The Anger" outfit. He was sitting still at the fire, only moving once to readjust his red bandanna, which had a grin roughly stitched into it. (all these character's clothes have their original colors.)

"So what do you think Brother Chen will have us do next?" Said the Jamaican, looking at the one wearing The Sweat.

"I'm not sure Rafael, but if it will help us free the Ark, I'm willing to do it," Said the one wearing The Sweat, in a Russian accent.

"I feel the same way Viktor, but it has been to quiet. Almost as quiet as Nick has been." Rafael said, looking over at the man wearing The Anger.

"There just hasn't been anything worth saying lately," Nick Said.

" I guess you're right." Said Viktor. Then, a man wearing "The Dude" jumped over a piece of tin that was set up like a wall and came over to the three.

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"I'm just a runner. Brother Chen told me to tell the fighters in the Resistance that he wants to meet them by the docks," the runner said.

"Ok then, we are on are way," Rafael said. The runner just nodded, and ran off to tell others.

"Well, do you want me to walk with you to or go ahead?" Nick asked.

"You just go ahead, we will be there shortly," Viktor said. Nick nodded and ran off, doing a wall climb and grabbing onto a ledge and pulling himself up.

"I wish I could do that as easy as him," Rafael said. Viktor just laughed as they walked towards the docks.

_**Meanwhile, on another planet entirely…**_

Princess Celestia sighed, looking out her window in the direction of ponyville. Luna came up beside her.

"You seem troubled, sister. Is everything alright?" Luna asked her worriedly.

Celestia could not tell a lie, especially to her sister, so she confessed.

"I fear that Equestria is in danger," She said gravely. "I have heard reports from ponies in different areas seeing dragons flying overhead in the direction of the Griffon kingdom. As you know, we are not on very good terms with the Griffons. I think they may be planning to take over Equestria, and with the dragons help, they could succeed. I fear that not even the elements of harmony could stop them."

Luna looked horrified. "Why would they attack?"

Celestia sighed. "The Griffons want power. They think they are the best of Equestria, and everyone else should be their subjects, even you and I." she said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Luna asked.

"I have an idea, but it's a long shot." Celestia said. "Get me some paper and ink, I have to write a letter to Twilight."

_**The Ark's resort…**_

Viktor, Rafael, Nick, and others of the Resistance were riding in a auto piloted boat and was getting their gear ready for the battle that lay ahead. Rafael looked toward the resort.

"I don't understand. This place was built for tourists, but they won't provide homes for us with the abandoned rooms." He said.

"It is because they do not care for us, just for themselves." Viktor said gruffly.

"Yeah, they know that we need better shelter, and they have it right in front of them! But they do not care what happens to us. As long as they have their lives, they don't care for anyone else. We live like slaves while they live in luxury!" Nick said. The others on the ship agreed with him. They then heard multiple shots, ones from heavy weaponry.

"We've been spotted! Turn the boat to manuel mode and get us there ASAP before we're blown to bits!" Rafael said.

An engineer on the ship listened to him and took control of the boat. As he got to maximum speed, his head was suddenly struck by a sniper's bullet. His body lay motionless on the controls, making the boat go faster.

"Anyone see that sniper!" Viktor yelled out.

"I got my eyes on him," Nick said calmly, looking through the scope of his barnett light rifle. He was as silent as a shadow, and had eyes like a hawk, which made him extremely lethal, among the facts that he was an expert in hand-to-hand combat, using dual weapons like his favorite dual held machetes, an expert at parkour, and an expert operative.

He fired a single shot, and the others could see a body falling of a building.

"Good shot brother," Viktor said. Nick silently nodded.

Then, Rafael Yelled, "Artillery shell incoming!" The shell hit nearby, knocking the boat off course and crashing one the resort's entrance dock.

"Here they come!" Viktor yelled.

_**Canterlot…**_

"So princess, you want us to travel to another world, that has this city called "The Ark" and bring back six warriors?" Twilight asked Celestia.

Celestia nodded. "I know it sounds crazy, but we are in a time of need. I'll send you there, and find the best ones. Then, convince them to come here to help us out. We are on the brink of war." She said.

"Luna and myself have already opened a portal to their world, and I am sure that your experience will help you all." Celestia said reassuringly.

"You can count on us princess!" Rainbow Dash said, confident.

The mane six braced themselves as they slowly walked through the portal. Fluttershy didn't walk in, but Rainbow popped back out and pulled her in.

After they entered the portal, Luna looked at her sister. "Are you sure they will be alright?" She asked.

"Yes, I am very confident in my little ponies." Celestia said.

"I just hope that they will be prepared. From how I have seen these humans fight each other, it will be a hazardous mission."

But the mane six would have to experience a whole new conflict, for they would enter the middle of a civil war.


	2. Old Faces in New Places

_**On The Brink of Friendship**_

_**Chapter 2: Old faces in new places**_

_**A/N: if you get confused about brink, got to Brink's wiki page ( .com/wiki/Brink_Wiki )**_

* * *

When Twilight woke up at first, she couldn't remember what happened or where she was. But she then remembered the mission that Princess Celestia had given them. She got up slowly and observed her surroundings.

It looked like hundreds of steel crates packed on top of one another, but some of them had fallen over. She noticed some signs hanging up, as if creatures were living inside them. The place looked abandoned, and everything was rusted. She turned her head and saw a huge tower that was piercing through the sky.

As she looked towards the tower, the others started waking up. They all looked around, same as Twilight, until their eyes came upon the tower.

"whoa…" was all that Rainbow Dash said.

"That's a tall building'," Applejack commented.

"Those heights look scary from down here," Fluttershy sheepishly said.

Twilight turned toward her friends and said, "Ok girls, we're still on a mission for Princess Celestia. She said the creatures here were warriors, so be careful when speaking to the ones we need to bring back."

Everyone nodded. As they walked towards the ocean, they saw a what looked like a metal boat.

"Maybe that can take us somewhere where we can find the six warriors?" Rainbow said.

"It's worth a try." Twilight said. They all got into the boat, which started automatically. It would take them to the place were they can find their six warriors. The Resort.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Resort…**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rafael was in a state of shock.

Less than five minutes earlier, they were in their boat heading towards the resort. But now their boat had crashed, and they were trying to get back to the assigned landing zone. Rafael aimed down the C-U-Gone red dot sight of his Gerund, killing any security he saw and covering Viktor, who was carrying and injured survivor of the crash. Nick's Barnett had run out of ammo earlier, so he had to leave it. He now had his Kross SMG with a Yeotek Red Dot Sight attached to it pulled out.

"How much farther!" Nick yelled over the gunfire to Rafael.

"I don't know, but command said that it was not far. We just have to keep heading this way!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**In a different area of the resort…**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The ponies were just coming into the resort, where they heard strange noises in the distance.

"This looks like an expensive mall, but that noise seems… disturbing," Rarity said.

"Well, there's nothing much we can do besides split up, so we can find these six warriors faster," Twilight said. Everyone nodded, splitting up into groups of three. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity went one way, while Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy went the other.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Some time later…**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rarity could hear voices as her, Rainbow, and Pinkie walked farther, they could hear voices, along with the other noise.

"Do you ponies hear voices?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rainbow said. "Maybe they are the six warriors Celestia talked about.

"I hope your right, my hooves are getting sore from all this walking," Rarity said.

Rainbow then saw a young creature, 18 (though she didn't know it's age.) He was wearing all green, wearing a mask, a green armored vest, and black and leg pants (The Bug.)

He was running and jumped over a counter, aiming a strange looking object at somthing and pulling something on it, making a loud, deafening sound.

"Maybe he is one of the six warriors," Pinkie said. "Lets say hello!" she said, bouncing over to him.

"Pinkie, wait!" Rarity and Rainbow said, going after her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**A few minutes earlier…**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You see were that boat crash?" asked Mark. Mark was 20, American, had a medium body build, and was his squadron's leader. He was wearing "The Shield".

"yeah, they crashed west," Said Carlos. Carlos had a light body build, was of Mexican decent, was 18, and was wearing "The Bug". He had a tattoo that said "Preserve" that ran down from his right shoulder to his right elbow.

"Right," Mark said, "Jackson, lead the way! Get that Chinzor MG spinning!"

"I'll lead the way!" Said Jackson. Jackson was 24, had a heavy body build, and was wearing "The Bomb".

As they were walking towards the crash site, they heard a gunshot rang out, and a fellow officer fell beside them.

"Sniper! Get to cover! Don't bunch up!" Mark yelled, giving out orders. Everyone found cover as the other Resistance fighters started to lash out.

One got cocky and charged towards Carlos. He jumped over Carlos, but after he landed, Carlos but put him in a choke hold and stuck a knife into his chest, killing him easily.

"One less terrorist to worry about," Carlos said. The fighting grew intense, but the survivors of the boat crash were starting to fall back. The sniper, that was wearing The Anger, dropped his Sniper rifle after he heard a _click-click_ from his gun.

"We got them on the run!" Jackson said, firing at them with his Chinzor MG.

Carlos was taking cover behind a counter he had just dash vaulted over (if you don't know what a dash vault is, look up Parkour moves) a counter, when he heard a voice.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, what's your name?"

Carlos turned around rapidly and pointed his Sea Eagle pistol towards the voice, but what he saw, least to say, scared him to death. (remember, if the world flooded, animals wouldn't have survived. As far as I know, no one brought animals onto the ark.)

Carlos was staring at a pink pony with a puffed up pink mane, who was staring back at him. Carlos just paused for a second, unable to speak or move.

"Are you there?" Pinkie asked. Carlos responded by screaming and running off.

"MARK!"

"Now look, you scared him off." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, how was I suppose to know he was going to run off?" Pinkie replied.

"Don't worry Pinkie, we just have to follow him. Come on," Rarity said, chasing the Creature in the green suit.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"MARK!" Carlos screamed.

Mark turned around quickly, looking at Carlos.

"What is it, are you hit?" he asked worridly.

"No, there are some kind of weird creatures following us!" Carlos yelled.

"Carlos, has the fight finally gotten to you?" Mark asked.

"No no, look!" Carlos said, pointing. Sure enough, mark saw 3 ponies following them, dodging bullets and grenades.

"What the Hell?" Mark said. Jackson came over to them.

"Are those ponies?" he asked.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Ponies. They use to live on earth before the floods. I thought they all died out." Jackson said.

The 3 ponies came up to them now. "My goodness darling. You do run fast." Rarity said, looking at Carlos.

The three Soldiers, all experienced with war, blood, and near death experiences, were intimidated, not just by ponies, but by the fact that they were talking, magical ponies (they saw Rarity use magic to fix her hair.)

Wha- What the Hell are you?" Carlos asked.

"Well, allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm -" Rarity started, but she was cut off by a war cry.

"Look out!" Carlos yelled. A Resistance fighter, wearing the fortress, jumped at the six and started to fire his rifle, but Carlos was faster. He jumped in front of Rainbow dash, catching the rebel and snapping his neck.

"Wow, you were so fast!" Rainbow commented.

"It's my job" Carlos said.

"We have to fall back, the Resistance is getting stronger." Mark said.

"All units fallback! We can't hold the resort any longer! Fallback to the tower!" Mark ordered. The ponies followed, and after they got to the tower, they explained there situation to them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Keep moving brothers!" Rafael said. Instead of falling back, they were now moving ahead. They were winning, and would soon be one step closer to escaping the Ark.

Nick was moving silently, picking his targets out one by one.

"Their falling back." Nick said calmly. The Resistance moved up and kept going until the Security had fallen back completely.

"Well, turns out we can make something good out of something bad," Viktor said.

"Yeah." Nick said, fist bumping with Viktor.

"Funny, I could have sworn that I saw 3 ponies with 3 of the security's men," Rafael said.

"Ponies? You mean like, the ones from the old history books?" Nick asked. Rafael nodded. But they were interrupted by a voice.

"Um, excuse me."

Everyone turned around, weapons drawn, until they saw what it was. It was a small pony, with a light purple coat and a dark purple-blue mane with a single brilliant rose highlight running through it.

Nick looked at it. "Why, a real pony. I thought they all died out. At least that's what my dad told me when I was young."

Twilight looked at the creature. She was intimidated by all of them and their looks, but this one looked like an evil spirit, especially with the Red bandanna with the Roughly stitched evil smile. But she tried to hide her fear and talk with these humans.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends, Applejack and Fluttershy."

Applejack looked brave, but Twilight could tell she was nervous. And Fluttershy, well, it was pretty obvious.

Viktor looked at them. "Why are you here?" he asked.

Twilight responded, saying, "We are in because we need help. We ask of you to come to our world and help us keep our land free from the evils of what we call the Griffons." she said. "We can provide you with food, shelter, medicine, and other things if you need them."

Twilight thought they would look at her as if she was crazy, but, surprisingly to her, they looked happy.

"You mean we can escape this wretched place?" Rafael asked.

"Well, I suppose so." Twilight replied.

"What are we waiting for then?" Viktor said. Nick was the only one who seemed troubled.

"What about Brother Chen. What if he needs us?" he asked.

"This is our chance, Nick, we can escape the Ark." Rafael said, trying to convince him.

"But, Brother Chen is counting on us to help free everyone on the Ark, shouldn't we at least ask him?" Nick replied.

"It would seem like the best option," Viktor said.

"Ok then, we'll let the ponies tell Brother Chen." Rafael said, and with that, they went to an abandoned boat to go back to Container City.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Security Headquarters…**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Captain Mokoena, you have *cough* visitors." Captain Mokoena was surprised, thinking, "_so was the Resistance right this whole time?" _he wondered. But he pushed the thought to the back of his head, and said. "send them in."

He was a little shocked when h saw three ponies enter his room, but he kept his cool. "Welcome," he said.

"Good day sir, I hate to go straight to the point, but I believe it is urgent."

Mokoena was not sure why, but he seemed to not be even more shocked when the ponies started speaking. "Well, then, state your business."

Rarity explained the ponies situation, about the Griffons and Canterlot, and look at Mokoena. Mokoena just stared, still taking in what he was told.

"So, you are telling me, that you 3 are from a different world, and ask to take 3 of my best warriors, back with you to help you fight against a force that wants to take over your land because they think they are right?"

Rarity nodded, saying, "Yes sir, that is correct."

Mokoena thought for a while. Just when Rarity thought he was about to say no, he spoke.

"Alright. The way you talk about these "Griffons" reminds me of the resistance, and the last thing anyone needs is resistance."

Rarity's heart jumped, saying, "Thank you sir!" Mokena simply nodded and said "have you found your 3 warriors?"

Rarity said, "we chose these three," pointing at Mark, Jackson, and Carlos. Mokoena nodded.

"Men, do you except this mission?" The three nodded, the mall saying in unison, "We will protect and preserve." Rarity and the other ponies stared in awe. "They are very well trained Captain."

"They are the best of the best." Mokenea responded. He saluted his men as they left.

"Well then, now we have to find Twilight," Rainbow Dash said.

Carlos looked at her. "There's more?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Container City…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Brother Chen, you have *cough* visitors." Brother Chen looked up. "_there is help,"_ Chen thought to himself. He did not expect 3 ponies, and was surprised when they came in, but he kept his cool.

"Welcome." Twilight smiled and said "Hello. I know we have just got here, but we are on urgent business," she said. Chen nodded and listened to Twilights story. He was amazed at how they came form a different world, and the situation there in.

"So you are threatened by another kingdom that wants to take control and rule your princess kingdom?" Chen asked. Twilight nodded.

Chen had a thoughtful look on his face, and he arose.

"I will let you take Nick, Viktor, and Rafael. The yare the best that I have. The way you talk of these "Griffons" and their lust for control and power is as strong as the Security's. No one should suffer from the rule of others as we do. I allow you to take my 3 men." Chen said.

Twilight was thrilled. "Oh, Thank you Brother Chen! Thank you!" Brother Chen simply nodded.

As Twilight and the others walked out, Chen looked out towards the Ark.

"The cancer of their "order" spreads now to other worlds! I thought when we finally destroyed the Earth, we would stop fighting and would help each other. But as long as we exist, someone will think they should control everything."

Twilight looked at Nick and the others. "Ok, now we need to find Rarity and the new can teleport back.

Nick looked at her. "There's others?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As the ponies joined up, they hugged each other because it felt like years that they were apart.

"Is everyone alright?" Twilight asked.

"yeah, and we found three warriors!" Rainbow Dash said.

"really? Us to!" Twilight said.

"Well, what in tarnation are we a waitin fer?" Applejack asked. "Where are thay anyway?"

"Were here." said Nick.

Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie looked at the three warriors that Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy found. Rarity nearly fainted at the sight of their choice of clothes. Rainbow flew up to eye level with Viktor, who stared coldly in return.

"Why is there a scar over you eye?" she asked.

"It is to long of a story, I will tell you later." Viktor said.

"So, where are the 3 guys we're working with?" Rafael asked.

"Oh, here they come!" Rarity said. As everyone turned to look at the other three, the six warriors were staring at each other.

"SECURITY!"

"RESISTANCE!"

Both sides suddenly pulled out melee weapons and charged at each other, the ponies in between. The ponies screamed, but before the warriors could cut each other, they were teleported back to the pony's world.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Princess Celestia was happy to see her ponies again, but she did not expect the type of return.

"YOU UNMERCIFUL DOGS!"

"YOU REBELLIOUS PSYCHOS!"

"YOU FASCIST DEVILS!"

Celestia could take no more.

"SILENCE!" She said, in her Royal Canterlot tone, which quieted everyone. you could hear a pin drop in the room

"Now, you six warriors obviously have tensions with each other."

"You can say that," Nick said.

"Well, if your resistance wouldn't put the entire Ark on edge, we wouldn't be enemies." Carlos said.

"If you fascist pigs wouldn't want to control everything, the Ark wouldn't be at WAR!" Nick slurred back.

then Carlos jumped on Nick, and they began fighting, until Celestia silenced them once again.

"You six must work together! I know you have your differences and beliefs, but you have to set that aside. You must learn to work together if we are to survive!" Celestia said. Viktor looked at Jackson, and sighed.

"She is right. We must work together to save this planet." He said. reluctantly, everyone nodded and shook hands. as Nick and Carlos shook hands. Nick stared evilly and coldly at Carlos. If looks could kill.

as everyone headed to Ponyville, Celestia whispered in Twilight's ear. "These humans have a hatred for each other that has grown for years. But I believe that you can teach these humans what friendship is. And if you can succeed in this, you may have helped freeing more than one planet."

Twilight nodded, saying, "I will do my best princess." She bowed and then walked off to get to the chariot with the others.


	3. Two Shy Friends

_**On The Brink of Friendship**_

_**Chapter 3: Two Shy Friends**_

_**(A/N: If you are not familiar to Brink®, go to the Brink Wiki. If you don't know the parkour moves that are used in this story, your on your own.)**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

While Everything seemed calm at the moment, The Ponies were still on edge about the newcomers. Only a few minutes ago, they charged towards each other, weapons drawn, immediately forgetting that the ponies were between them. Now, they wondered how they would act in the town.

"I have to say, please do make a better introduction of yourself in Ponyville than you did in front of the princesses. You agreed to help us, not destroy us AND each other." Twilight told the six men. They just mumbled some, but nodded.

"So, how long we gonna be here?" Carlos asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, but we'll provide with the best us ponies can offer." Rarity said.

"Yeah! And we'll have parties and games and we'll have sooooo much fun!" Pinkie said, bouncing around the newcomers. Viktor just sighed.

"At least we are in a new place comrades," he said, putting one of his giant arms around Rafael, like a big brother would put his arm around his little brother. He was holding his Gerund AR in his other hand, it resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it is for you considering there is NO outside world back on our planet." Mark said.

Twilight, sensing another fight about to emerge, stepped in-between the two groups. "Well, when we get to Ponyville, we'll help you set up and do our best to help however we can," She said. She silently breathed a sighed of relief as the two sides nodded.

"Well, you can help us with the terrain so we'll know how we need to fight if these, "Griffins" attacked us here." Mark said. Mark, Jackson, and Carlos were walking in single file, holding their guns in the same, militaristic position. Rarity looked at the way they marched and the way the Resistance walked. To Rarity, the way the Resistance "marched" was just, in some ways, like a bunch of teenage ponies that were nothing but trouble. Not to mention that to her, their choice of clothing was absurd.

The Ponies and humans were getting along, All except for one.

"Rafael, what's wrong with Nick?" Twilight asked Rafael. Nick was walking behind the entire group, his hood covering his eyes in it's shadow and his mask covering the rest of his face. Nick's Kross SMG was on his back, being held by the strap that he put on their. He had his hands in his jacket pockets, looking down at the ground and kicking the dirt while walking slower than the others.

"Oh, Nick. Well, you see, Nick is a good hearted and smart person, but he lives in a world of pain and loneliness. Nick was very young when his parents died in the floods back on our planet. His parents, not being allowed access onto the Ark, gave him to the founders hoping he would survive. He did survive obviously, but he lived in terrible conditions. Like me and Viktor, He lived in the slums. When we were in our teenage years, Nick was slim and tall, unlike most of us, who were medium height and weight or heavy strength and weight. Nick was made fun of for how slim he was, and he would always get into fights. One of the fights is the reason he wears that mask."

Fluttershy had walked up to Rafael and Twilight when they started talking about Nick, and while his life style seemed scary, she was interested at the same time. "Well, w-what happened?" she timidly asked.

Rafael sighed and had an immediate frown on his face. "I swore to Nick that I wouldn't tell anyone because he feels too ashamed of it." he said, looking towards Nick, head still down, kicking at the ground. "Anyway, Nick was very Shy and lonely, but he does have a good heart despite the fact he is a great warrior." Rafael said.

"Hmm, he sounds like you," Twilight whispered to Fluttershy, who blushed the tiniest bit.

"Ever since Nick joined the Resistance, Viktor and I are really the only friends he has, and he does not even talk to us that much. The only time when he talks the most is when we are in battle, and that's only to give us the enemy's position. Other than that, he's dead silent. " Rafael said. "I feel very sorry for him. I at least did have my dad and Viktor had his 2 brothers, but Nick, Nick had no one." He said. Twilight noticed that there were some tears coming out of Rafael's eyes.

"Rafael, I think I know a certain pony that can help him." Twilight said with a confident smile on her face. Twilight then looked at Fluttershy, who was looking at a flock of birds flying.

"What is it Twilight? Is something wrong?" Fluttershy asked when she noticed she was looking at her.

"Nothings wrong Fluttershy. I'm just thinking, you and Nick seem alike. Maybe you should talk to him. You two could become good friends," Twilight said.

Fluttershy had a scared look on her face. "B-but he looks s-scary Twilight. He may not like me." She responded

"Fluttershy, do you remember when Zecora came?" Twilight asked her. Fluttershy nodded.

"Yeah, she turned out to be pretty friendly and… ohh…." Fluttershy said, understanding what Twilight was getting to.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. If what Rafael said about Nick is true, you two are almost exactly the same." Twilight said, walking off to talk with some of the others.

Fluttershy looked at Nick and figured she would give it a shot. She worked up her bravery to walk up to him and with all her might, she gave out a small "Hello".

Nick turned around quickly. "Oh, y-you startled me."

Fluttershy looked just as nervous as Nick did. "S-so, how do you like it here?" she asked him.

"Well, it's alright, better than the ark anyway." Nick said.

"Oh my, I have to agree. I was a nervous wreck during that fight." Fluttershy said.

Nick chuckled a little. "I'm surprised I'm not a nervous wreck every time I go into battle." he said.

"Well, you seem very brave to me," Fluttershy said.

"Thanks, but I'm only doing my job out there." Nick said, too modest to take any glory for himself.

Fluttershy and Nick talked some more telling each other jokes and enjoying themselves. Nick took off his hood, which revealed his brown eyes and his Dark Brown hair, which was short and spiky. Rafael seemed surprise when Nick took his hood off while talking and laughing with Fluttershy.

"I have to admit Twilight, your friend is making very good progress fast. I have never seen Nick without a hood over his head." Rafael said.

"That's Fluttershy for you. She can bring the nice pony-person out of anything." Twilight said with a Smile as she watched the two talk and enjoy themselves. At the Moment, Twilight couldn't think as how someone that was so nice and kind like Nick could be a dangerous killer in battle. Oh how War can bring the worst out of people.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Hey guys, I posted this quick chapter just to keep the story updated. Hopefully I'll have more time to upload more chapters for this story, but I'll mostly be working on My Little Fortress: Friendship is Explosive, my other story. But fear not, I'll shall work on this story as well, and there will be fights and maybe friends will become… more than friends. Anyway, Rates and Constructive Criticism is accepted. See ya!**_


	4. Calm Before the Storm

_**Chapter 4: Calm Before the Storm**_

_**(A/N: hey readers, I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story for so long, but I wanted to get a good push on my other stories, but now I will focus to bring this one up to date. Enjoy!)**_

The guys got a number of stares from Ponyville's residents, and the group could notice a few whispering to each other. Nick was one to get most stares from worried lookers. He had put his hood back on, covering his face. Rafael looked at Nick.

"Don't let them get to you. They just have never seen a human before." Rafael said, trying to comfort him. Nick just stayed silent.

"So, What are we going to do first?" Mark asked Twilight.

"Well, I guess we should arrange places for you all to stay. We can talk about that at my house." Twilight said. The guys stared in awe as they arrived at Twilight's house.

"This is a nice place you got Ms. Sparkle," Jackson commented.

"Thanks, now wait till you see the inside." Twilight said. She then tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Great. I locked the door with a spell so magic couldn't open it, and spike has the key with him, and he's gone picking berries for a new potion I was going to try." She said.

"Well, Ah could kick the door down," Applejack innocently stated.

"There is no need for that." Viktor said. The three Security soldiers and mane six looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

Rafael chuckled. "Show them Nick." Nick walked up, observed the house, and in his mind, created a path to one of the balconies. He then stepped back, and broke into a full sprint. He ran up the side of the house a couple of feet, then jumped toward a branch that was hanging out. He got his hands onto it, holding on and puling himself up. He then jumped from that branch to the balcony, landing it. He then found the window unlocked, walked in, and found his way to the front door. He unlocked it, letting the others in. the girls were in shock.

"That was awesome!" Dash exclaimed.

"You're very athletic sugercube." Applejack complimented. Nick simply nodded, then went back to his group, head down just enough for the hood to cover his eyes.

"I do have to admit, that was very skillful." Carlos admitted. Nick just stayed silent, like he normally was.

"Well, feel free to sit where you like, and we can talk about where who will stay." Twilight said. "Can I get you anything to drink?" Twilight asked the men.

"Drink? You don't have to ration water here?" Rafael asked. It seemed like years since they could simply ask for water. He then looked at the men of Security, knowing that their leaders, the founders, were responsible for this.

"Well, yes. Drinks are not a common resource to you back on your planet?" Twilight asked. Viktor, Rafael, and Nick immediately looked over at the Mark, Carlos, and Jackson, who returned the look.

"It's complicated." Viktor simply said, trying to steer the two sides away from arguing again. The things like water rationing was what started the civil war on the Ark. Twilight could tell that the situation with water supply back on their planet could cause a spark of fighting between the two groups, so she avoided asking about it again for now.

"We'll have some, thank you." Mark said, his two allies nodding.

"We'll gladly take some," Rafael said, Viktor and Nick agreeing greatfully. When Twilight came back a minute later with six glasses of water, she immediately noticed how Mark, Carlos, and Jackson took theirs and drank it, finishing the glass in a couple of gulps, but Nick, Viktor, and Rafael drinking theirs very sparingly, savoring every taste. She concluded that Nick, Viktor, and Rafael did not have common access to water like the other three men.

"So, where can our visitors stay?" Twilight asked. One by one, the girls offered their homes. After consulting over it, Viktor would stay with Applejack, Carlos would stay with Rainbow Dash, Rafael would stay with Pinkie Pie, Nick would stay with Fluttershy, Jackson would stay with Rarity, and Mark would stay with Twilight.

"Well, now that that is settled, I suggest we all get some sleep." Twilight said. The group said their goodbyes, then walked off with their assigned pony.

"Ms. Sparkle, I do want to say again, Thank you for providing shelter for my men and our, "allies"." Mark said, shuddering a little at calling the three rebels allies.

"Oh, it's no trouble." Twilight said. She then heard Spike walking in.

"Twilight, I heard you in here. I got the berries you wanted, so now we can- AHH!" Spike yelled upon seeing Mark. Spike ran behind twilight. "Twilight, what is that?" Spike asked Twilight.

"This is Mark. He his of the race known as humans." Twilight said. Mark Saluted the small dragon.

"Captain Mark Welker, reporting." he said.

"Oh, um, hi." spike said.

"Now, it's been a very long day. Spike, I'll introduce you to the others tomorrow." Twilight said. "Now, Mark, I only have one bed, do you mind sleeping on the couch?" She then asked.

"not at all," Mark replied taking off his "Shield armor, so he only had his pants and his muscle shirt on. He lay down on the couch, and rested. "Maybe tomorrow will start off better for us." He thought. He then fell asleep.

"Twilight, are you sure you can trust these humans?" Spike asked her.

"Well, they may be a little on edge, but I'm sure they will help us." Twilight reassuringly said. She then got in her bed and went to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Fluttershy woke up, and walked to a guest bedroom that Nick was using, but found that he wasn't there. She looked outside the window in his room, and saw that he was outside, balancing perfectly on one foot on a small tree stump. Fluttershy then watched in amazement as he jumped up, did a back flip, and landed, catching himself with his right hand. Still maintaining balance, all with his eyes closed, meditating.

Fluttershy was amazed at how he was so focused. She flew out to where he was, and quietly spoke, "Mr. Nick, Am I interrupting?" Nick opened his eyes, seeing everything in his sight upside down.

"Not at all," He said. He pushed up with his hand and leaned backwards, landing on his feet.

"you're very athletic," Fluttershy complimented. Nick nodded in thanks. "So, um, I was wondering if you could help me feed my animals?" Fluttershy meekly asked.

"Sure, I can see what some animals look like." Nick said. They went to where Fluttershy had some food, and Nick picked it up and carried it on his shoulder. They talked to each other while they both fed the animals, learning more about each other.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Earlier that morning…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Applejack was just getting up, and while it was early for everyone else, it was common for her. The sun was going to rise in a few minutes, and she figured she had better get started on her chores. She went to check on where Viktor was, but when she went into the room he was staying in, he was gone.

"Now where did he go?" She asked herself. She walked outside, where she could hear hard breathing, as if someone was working out. She followed the direction she heard the noise, and she saw Viktor, fully dressed in his clothes and mask, lifting two large barrels that are hanging on a bar.

"118, 119, 120." Viktor counted, then putting the bar down. Applejack was surprised.

"Why, that has to be about 400 pounds!" Applejack said. Viktor breathed some more before speaking.

"Really now? That's a new record for me." He said, chuckling.

"Well, I was about to do some chores, but since you're up, think you'd be able to help?" She asked.

"Well, I guess I could pay you back for letting me stay with you and your family, comrade." Viktor said. He followed Applejack to where she would gather today's quota for apples.

"You have a lot of apples, something not commonly seen where I live." Viktor commented.

"You mean y'all don't have apples on your world?" Applejack asked, shocked.

"Well, we use to. But when the floods covered our world, many things were destroyed. It is still very sad." Viktor grimly said.

"I'm… I'm sorry." was all that Applejack could manage to say.

"It is rough, and not everything is easy lived. I pray just to be a strong enough man to get through the bad times." Viktor said.

"It's that bad?" Applejack asked.

"I would rather look ahead to the future than sorrow for the past. Shall we begin with your chores?" Viktor asked.

"Oh. Sure thing." A.J. said, the two going off to the apple orchards. They worked, Viktor picking some apples while Applejack bucked the trees, and were able to gather them by noon.

"Well, I have to say, that's the fastest I've ever bucked apples, thanks for the help partner!" Applejack said.

"Not a problem." Viktor said. "Didn't your Twilight friend want us to head back to her place today?" Viktor then asked.

"Oh, I completely forgot! We better get going." Applejack said. The two the nstarted to head to Ponyville to go to Twilights'.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Before the 3 resistance fighters got to the house, Jackson and Carlos were already at Twilights' house, tired.

"Man, Me and Dash had a race to the ground. If I could have flown instead of running on clouds, which I mean that's pretty awesome, but I could have beat her flying." Carlos said, resting on a couch.

"Hell, at least you had fun. I had to be a model for Rarity all morning. My body is stiff from staying still for so long." Jackson said. Before long, both men were asleep. Mark started to walk in, and saw his two fellow soldiers asleep.

"Well, only a day away, and they're already sleeping on the job." Mark said.

"What? Everypony-one needs sleep." Twilight said.

"Yes, but in the military, you have to be able to wake up early in the morning, and be able to stay awake at night hours. Whenever this happened in boot camp, we had ways to take care of them." Mark said, a smile hid by his "shield" helmet.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"I'll show you." Mark said. He then went into the kitchen, got a large pot and a large spoon, and walked into the room Carlos and Jackson were asleep in. Mark then began to bang the spoon against the pot, making a loud, alarming array of clanging.

"Reveille! Reveille! Reveille!" he yelled, using his commanding tone. Jackson shot up, Carlos got startled and fell off the couch.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Carlos blurted. Mark continued.

"Drop your cocks and grab your socks! Today we're suppose to visit the princesses, and I will not have my men sleeping on the job! Ten-HUT!" Mark commanded. Carlos and Jackson immediately lined up, stood up straight, and saluted the captain.

Rarity and Rainbow Dash came downstairs.

"What in the world is all that noise?!" Rarity complained.

"It sounds like someone is having a party down here." Rainbow Dash commented. The two walked to where Twilight was and could see the 3 men of security.

"What are they doing?" Rainbow Dash whispered to Twilight.

"Well, Mark said that back on their world, they had strict, military like rules about sleeping. I guess they do this when they sleep on the job." Twilight replied. They watched as Mark disciplined the men.

"Now I know that in my years with you two, you should be the most highly trained, unquestionable soldiers in all of security! Well, I guess I have to start from step one, don't I? DROP AND GIVE ME 25!" Mark ordered.

"SIR YES SIR!" Jackson and Carlos responded, immediately dropping and starting their pushups. "ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! SECURTIY SOLDIERS TO THE CORE!" They recited as they did their pushups. After doing so, they stood back up and saluted Mark.

"Alright, Don't let it happen again. As you were." Mark said. Carlos and Jackson sighed and walked around.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Rarity asked Mark.

"Please," Mark started, chuckling, "They have to do that every day before breakfast. I could have done a lot worse."

"Sheesh, I'd hate to see that." Rainbow Dash commented.

"So when are the others suppose to get here?" Twilight asked.

"Others?" Mark asked. As if on cue, Nick, Viktor, and Rafael walked in with Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

"Oh, the "Ragged Rebels"," Mark said, remembering the other three men. They all heard his comment, but said nothing.

"We're suppose to go to Canterlot today, is that right?" Rafael asked Twilight.

"Yes, she said that she shall give us our first mission." Twilight said.

"If you Resistance trash don't screw it up." Carlos muttered.

"Oh, like we're the ones to screw stuff up?" Nick responded, giving Carlos a cold stare.

"Well, maybe if you guys hadn't started this war, the Ark could have been in peace." Carlos said, getting closer to Nick.

"Well, if you Security dogs hadn't treated us like slaves, maybe we wouldn't have started a revolution, which the Ark needed!" Nick said. The two fumed, staring each other down. It was only morning, and the two sides were already about to fight each other. Viktor got between the two men, pushing them apart.

"Guys, we are here to help fight the Griffons, not each other." Viktor said, looking at both men. They looked at Viktor, then at each other. Reluctantly, they shook hands with a tight grip.

"This doesn't mean we're not going to be friends back home." Carlos said coldly.

"This doesn't even mean we're friends here." Nick replied with an even colder voice. The two let go and turned to their own group.

"Well, I think we should get going. Princess Celestia said that the chariots would be here soon." Twilight said. She then could see three sets of chariots landing outside.

"Well, there's our ride." Twilight said. The group went outside, and got into the chariots, the three security soldiers getting into one, the resistance fighters in another, the mane six in the third.

"You sure they won't fight again at Canterlot?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"I'm not sure. We will just have to keep watch." Twilight said.

They would all have to watch out for each other, for their first mission could most likely be their most dangerous.


End file.
